Halo: A New Hope
by harbinger365
Summary: A halo mass effect crossover. it wont get into the crossover part in the first chapter. main character is currently Thel 'vandamee. there will be some original characters, but most will be from halo or mass effect, neither of which i own so all credit goes to 343 and bioware respectively. okie new character Belg 'Morodee he is a sangheili shipmaster :D tell me what you think.
1. The end of humanity

**Okie guys here is my first fanfic ever! Please tell me in comments what you think of it and here is a shoutout to Drake S. Hellion also my good friend Evelyn they are the ones that kinda inspired me to finally write this. It wont immediately get to the crossover part.. thats kinda a gradual thing maybe by chapter 3... depending upon peoples feedback of my story so... enjoy!**

_**Chapter one**_

He was my greatest nemesis...then my ally...and then even my friend. I promised him before he became lost that I would save the humans. I now regret that promise... I regret the order I must now give... "burn the entire planet", my voice is barely more than a whisper as I give the order. This order will damn me for all of eternity. "Burn all of the earth the parasite cannot escape".

This all began after we stopped the prophets and the gravemind. The parasite survived and spread to cover the earth I promised I would save all the humans I could... but they are now all gone, the prophets final plan was a success the weapon they had created to at long last destroy the humans succeeded. All their ships were infected with the most virulent and deadly of pathogens to ever exist, it was created specifically to kill humans by the prophets. This alongside the cleansing of the earth was the final push that brought humanity to extinction. They are gone and now my quest for redemption begins.

**5 years later**

it has been 5 long years since the final fight against the flood and humanity's subsequent extinction. I have yet to find a living human. I have been wondering since that day trying to find something, anything that may redeem my honor. I have been away from my brothers my fellow sangheili far too long. I have heard tell that they formed a new governmental structure, one that is fair to all the covenants species each race has 3 representatives of their own species that make rules and laws for their their own people. This system seems to work well. There is still however a great feeling of sadness and guilt towards what we did to the humans, our former enemies and then our allies. They constructed a massive statue in memorial to the Spartans that fell and at the base it has the names of every ship and planet to fall to our cruelty. My people are looking for a way to redeem themselves, however no one is looking harder than me. My guilt is stronger than the rest since I made a promise and then I gave the order. "Message received" my monitor said "what could that be" I thought startling me out of my deep though. I opened the report and was amazed. "A forerunner shield world has been discovered... and it is broadcasting your name, thel 'vadamee it wants you"...

**Some time later**

I am now at the shield world.. the one that is calling for me. I am staring at its surface and from all appearances it is a normal world. But then a bright blue light bursts outward and draws in my small ship to receive me. After what seemed like an eternity my ship alighted on the ground ever so softly.

As I opened my ships bay door I am shocked by the beauty of my ships surroundings. It is surrounded by forerunner structures, all of them so beautiful and still in perfect condition. I half expected their former inhabitants to walk out and greet me, however all I saw instead was a tiny orb shape coming towards my ship from out of the distant skyline. As it grows closer I can make out details of it more clearly, it is the same size and shape as the other forerunner constructs I have seen but it had green lines of light all over it and a green lens for an eye. It is now upon me and it began to speak "greetings" says the oracle "I am 846 argent dawn, I am the monitor of this shield world you stand now upon the repository for the catalogue. This is where my masters stored the samples of all the species we saved from the firing of the halo array." I looked at this place in a new light now. Here is my chance for redemption, a hope. "Oracle" I asked "where are the samples of the human species?" the oracle answered " we did not store samples of the human species here nor any species for that matter.. all stock was used to replenish the worlds." I reply " then where may I find humans and redeem myself"...

**to be continued in chapter two muauahahahahahhaha!**

**So tell me what you guys think. Leave a comment or like and follow it to show me your support ! My writing is turrible ik ;-; but it shall improve as I work on this also any fan art would be greatly appreciated since I am no artist and cannot make any on my own because I am not a great illustrator :D. so comment AWAY ! oh and remember guys be brutally honest in your comments I wanna know how I did... if I do good enough I will work on chapter 2 tommorrow and it will be much longer and better details and maybe even some battles :D so tell me whatcha think of my first ever story.**


	2. A New Beginning

_**Chapter 2**_

**So alright guys I got looooots of views and a couple of favrites and even a follow so I now have the courage to continue so here goes nothing :D.**

"oracle may I ask of you a question?" the oracle replied "of course you can there is a reason I wanted you here specifically... I have been watching, that is why I know you are the one that wants, needs this information." "then what have you to tell me?" I replied "there are no humans here, however she had a plan" 846 stated "who is she" I asked. 846 tilted in an almost quizzical way "the librarian of course" he said. "What was this plan of the librarians" I asked him. "She was a truly cautious one, she seeded a second world with humans. But to be sure they developed as she originally intended she had us make this new world an almost perfect copy of earth" he continued "it was no easy task but we managed to create an almost exact replica of everything about it even the star system it was in" "wait" I interrupted "you mean you created an entire star system to be sure the humans developed correctly?" "no, of course not nothing that big, we simply found a similar enough star system that had similar planets and then modified them to appear the same as the ones on the original earth. We even went as far as replicating earths fossil record, just to be thorough." "so... there is hope for my redemption? Where is this second earth?" 846 replied "it is in the next galaxy over we put it there to ensure that if the worst happened and the halo array was fired a second time then at least there would be another human population to perhaps one day take up the mantle." I realized now that I must seek out this second earth and its people and redeem myself... for my people and for my honor. "can you give me the coordinates to where these humans are?" I asked him "of course I can I can see that you truly regret what your people did to the humans and that you have changed. That is clear from your actions that you seek to correct your mistakes and regain your honor. Here are the coordinates, and I wish you success on your journey, I will open a slipace opening to allow you to get to the galaxy they are located in. the rest however will be up to you." 846 sent several sentinels to escort me back to my ship. "I will miss this place it is truly a marvel of forerunner engineering, but I must begin my journey for redemption." as my ship ascended and left the interior of the planet a portal opened to slipspace above me. The trip through slipspace was extraordinarily short it took mere hours to reach my destination. As I came out into regular space I gazed through the void and beheld earth. It was truly beautiful, it was not burned and barren like the one from my home galaxy. It was however covered in structures and massive cities, as I grew closer I could see ships many ships in the space around it. I attempted a landing but I was however stopped by a small group of ships, they are attempting to contact me I realize. They use the same language as the humans did when they were still alive. They asked me to stop and asked me to identify myself "my name is Thel 'Vandamee I have traveled far to find your people." "why are you looking for humanity" the leader of this group asked. "That is a matter I will discuss with your leaders" I said. "fine as you wish Thel 'Vandamee we will escort you to the spaceport to check you for weapons as this is a first contact situation."

_**The Spaceport**_

After I was searched for weapons and I reluctantly yielded my sword and my pistol side-arm they led me through a small opening which opened up into an amazing and beautiful garden which had flowers, flowers of every color I have ever seen it was marvelous. They now led me to a large open chamber and inside were several humans dressed in what I assume are formal clothes. "Greetings" they said "we are ambassadors for the government here on earth we are pleased to welcome you to our planet" they said. "hello" I said "my name is Thel 'Vandamee I am a member of a group of species known as the covenant" as I handed them a datapad that I had prepared for such a situation. The datapad was full of the history of our galaxy, of our covenant, and the details of our war against humanity. As they looked at the information on it a look of shock and then a look of great sadness passed over their faces after a long while they finally all finished reading the information that I had provided for them one of them looked up and asked "so your government committed and act of genocide?" and then I replied "yes... we did but in the end we allied with the ones we were mercilessly killing to defeat a common enemy." "In the end it mattered not for our former leaders unleashed a devastating plague to finish what we would not." "you people cannot imagine the shame we felt after we realized the prophets had been deceiving us." "well we are cautious because you admit that you committed such an act, however we will agree to diplomatic relations because even though in the end humanity where you came from was exterminated you did try to help them, to save them." "when can your people be here for to meet with us in a more formal setting?" it would be quite a while I though, even with our recent breakthroughs in slipspace technology. "well it well be quite a while, due to the distance involved and even with our technology it is quite a journey they could not be here in any time shorter than a month."

_**One Month Later**_

In the time I have been here I have seen all the wonders that the humans here developed, they took a very different path technologically it is amazing to see all these things that they created. My people managed to get here recently and have seen what I have seen and have rejoiced. Soon we will go to the place these humans call the Citadel, and already one of our fleets is on its way here to show them our technology, and our might. They were quite impressed with the slipspace drive on my ship, and some of my crew are taking some of their technology and samples of a substance they call element zero. The humans here have contemplated even upgrading out ships with element zero cores as a gift, they theorize that it may decrease our transit time in slipspace. As time has progressed we have even started talks of establishing trade routes, to accomplish this we have given them designs for our slipspace drives. We are now about to begin transit to the citadel, they are expecting us soon.

_**The Citadel**_

We departed earth and went on our voyage to the citadel. We decided to use the mass relays to reach it. As we reached our destination we saw that it was a warzone. Some sort of large ship was approaching it with great speed, it was being supported by many smaller ships. I decided it would be for the best to give the order to attack, and as the ship began to enter the citadels arms my ship opened fire and as the bolts of plasma hit the larger ship it turned towards us and counterattacked the ships escorting us fell to its attacks quickly. Our ships however were able to withstand its powerful weapons. "again" I ordered" this time target it with all of our weapons... this ship will fall", my ship unleashed a mighty volley of plasma directly at our enemy as it closed on us. There was a bright light and then our enemy slowed and stopped. Everyone in the control room roared a mighty war shout at our fallen enemy. We then proceeded to destroy the smaller ships that were aiding the larger one, after less than an hour we were victorious. We suddenly received a contact request from the leaders that resided on the citadel. "We are the council we are glad to see our new allies are already coming to our aid." there were many ships beginning to surround us and the remains of the ship that we destroyed. "what is that ship, who does it belong to?" I asked "it is a massive geth flagship, it was captained by a rogue turian spectre." they replied "yes I see, we were told of the turians, they seem like they are a powerful people." I stated "we look forward to seeing the interior of the citadel and perhaps even have a feast." as we landed in the citadel we were greeted by many people some were clearly diplomats the others appeared to be ordinary citizens of this place. The citadel even rivaled the halo rings in its size and majesty I was struck by all these people living here there were so many races and cultures coming together, and as we walked through the area that they called the presidium I was silent. We finally ended our brief tour at a large tower that was heavily decorated. As we walked in me and a few select members of my crew were shocked by the size of this place and how lavishley it was decorated. There was a group of comfortable looking chairs that were made to fit our physiology, they were quiet comfortable and as we sat down we started watching a presentation it showed us the races that were present on the citadel and much of their history was explained. There was even a special guest there his name was shepard, the council thought it would be a good idea to bring the first human spectre to such an important meeting. Members of nearly all the races were there. The most interesting ones were the Elcor and the Volus. The Elcor were large hulking creatures and were slow and expressed their emotions with words, we thought them very strange. The Volus however almost reminded me and my crew of the unggoy, we however held our laughter to be polite and make a good impression. And as the day went on we learned so many interesting things and saw such amazing sights. It looked like peace was upon us and that we would have good relations with these new people.

_**Alrighty guys that was chapter two I hope you enjoyed, ik it was a little bland and needs more action but I am improving I think. Leave reviews below and tell me how you think I am doing. And as always if you liked how I did favorite my story and follow me :D well gnight people, I love you all.**_


	3. The Krogans hope

_**Ok guys here goes chapter 3... btw I cannot wait till chap 4 I have it all planned out it will most likely have a huge battle. No spoilers though XD.**_

As the festivities died down we began to talk to the crew of Shephards ship the normandy as they had recently arrived here, the most interesting of which was a very powerful looking Krogan named Wrex. We discussed many things over the that whole day, and much of the next we talked much about his people and their world...and the genophage, it is such a cruel punishment to his people taking away their children, their hope. Before we parted with Wrex, we struck a bargain between him and the Salarian leadership... we would cure the genophage but change the Krogan forever, we would make them fertile again but their reproduction rate would be vastly slower and smaller amounts of children would be born... less than before the genophage but more than after their population would have a stable growth rate. This would both solve the population problem that caused the genophage to be created and also to give the Krogans hope. Perhaps before the war with the humans we would not have been able to do this, but since the yoke of the prophets was removed our sciences and research have entered a golden age. All we asked of Wrex was for him to unify his people under the promise of the cure and their future as a species and for when the time comes to help us with a great task that will perhaps right our wrongs in some small way.

_**2 months later**_

Me and my crew decided to go to the Krogans homeworld to see the birthplace of such powerful warriors, yet what we saw was a ruined planet. Truly the Krogan have much in common with the Jiralhanae, they however seem much more reasonable than those brutes. As we landed we saw the area in which the urdnot clan inhabited it was a huge area full of rubble from what could at some point have been towers and buildings of some sort, as we all departed our ship to land on the ground below we saw many Krogan gathering in the area in which we were going to set down. The Krogan all had looks of hope in their eyes they had heard the news of our offer, they would surely accept our deal we even offered to allow them to join the joint Jiralhanae-Krogan colonies we had already begun planning. The many leaders of the Krogan clans were already gathered awaiting our arrival. So many clans sent representatives, a few clans refused to even hear our offer as we wanted the urdnot clan to be the ones that administered the new government that would be established for the deal to be complete. The meeting had begun, already Krogan had begun to argue and several fights had broken out. Then one voice shouted out "ORDER we must make our choices, what is best for the Krogan" "what is the nature of this great task that we will be helping you with?" the mystery Krogan asked. "you will be fighting a new enemy, something unlike anything you have ever fought before, a true challenge" I answered "this is your new enemy" I shouted as I pulled out a holo-pad it displayed a small almost harmless looking creature "This is the flood it is an enemy unlike any other". "HA" shouted another Krogan in the crowd "that puny thing is our enemy? It is so tiny, surely a people as great as yourselves could have wiped out such a little tiny creature." he shouted above the rest of his bretheren.

"ENOUGH" I shouted "do not underestimate the flood, it is not to be trifled with." I began to play a series of video reports of our attempt to reclaim earth. "When we burned the original earth we thought the flood to be wiped out... we were wrong. Our forces were overwhelmed and taken from us. The flood is truly an insidious creature, not only does it kill your people, it then turns them against you as their own forces. This will be a hard fight, even for your people as powerful as they are." I held up my hand, in it was a chip, on this chip was the data that was the cure to the genophage and also a solution to possible population problems for when the genophage was cured. "Here" I shouted "Is the cure your people so desperately want, so desperately need." there was a collective silence, they all stared in awe at what I held in my hand. It was truly precious to them. "now will you fight for us and join our covenant?". Every Krogan in that massive space gave a shout of agreement. "then we shall begin production and distribution of the cure immediately, and after your people have had time to recuperate and to begin growing again we will take five thousand of your greatest warriors and we will retake earth from the parasite" the roar of approval of hundreds of krogan was heard for miles around.

After the summit Wrex and I had a discussion about the results of the summit, he gave me a nod of approval "you gave my people both hope, and a new enemy, thats exactly what was needed good job. You do not understand it but a powerful enemy to overcome gives us Krogan a great sense of purpose, you did a great thing today I think it may even be enough to actually unite the Krogans into once force, one army, one people." he liked my proposal and genuinely believes his people will be strong and united again. "you Thel 'Vandamee are a friend of the Krogan, he continued They may even make a monument to us and our honor. Remember this moment when the Krogan are part of your covenant

and strong again, we will rebuild our homeworld and then... we shall begin regaining our glory and with any luck earn a place among the council." after that day me and Wrex formed a close friendship we were almost like brothers, perhaps we are brothers in spirit.

_**Meanwhile in covenant space...**_

staring into the vast emptiness of space ship master Belg 'Morodee was contemplating the message he had just received, it seems that a human ship was found.. with its crew intact. He reviewed the transmission that led to the discovery of the ship. "This is the UNSC Spirit Of Fire. We are in cryo-sleep pending contact with allied forces." he was deep in thought. He had thought to send troops into the ship to awake the humans... but that did not seem to be the right thing to do. So rather he sent a small group of sangheili in to wake a couple of the humans from their sleep and then bring them to his ship so they could discuss the happenings and ensure that these humans knew of the peace treaty and could learn of what happened to their species. Just then his soldiers reported that they had brought the commanding officers of the human ship aboard and are awaiting my arrival in the officers quarters, as I went to the room in which they were being kept I was wondering how I would break the news to them. It was truly a thing of luck that their ships A.I had shut itself down long ago, otherwise they would not have been able to talk peacefully with the humans. The door opens and both the humans stand in fright "my name" I said " is Belg 'Morodee I am the shipmaster of this vessel. We long ago made a peace treaty with you humans, but the humans on earth and in your navy all were killed." I had decided to be upfront about it, it was for the best "we did our best to save them but the flood overwhelmed the earths population, and the prophets final act finished off their fleets." The human that we had determined was the captain stood up "so the human race is gone? Extinct except for us?" "not entirely" I replied "we recently found a new population of humans in a galaxy adjacent to us" at this the woman next to the captain looked skeptical. "how can you listen to this elite, cutter?" she shouted. "because" said captain cutter "the covenant are not really known for talking to their enemies, so when they talk like this I tend to listen. Plus my instincts tell me he is not lying." "I have instructed my men to give you free reign inside the ship, to prove myself to be telling the truth you will of course have guards to keep you out of trouble. Also I will be providing the last messages of your people and video recordings of the events that led to the fall of earth." "after we have proven ourselves to you we will take you to your ships and allow you to awake your crew and tell them of what has happened. Then we can take you to a planet we have found so that you humans have a secure place to stay until earth has been reclaimed from the flood."

word had been spreading among my people that Thel 'vandamee had been working on gathering a large force of our new allies, the Krogan to wipe out the parasite once and for all. This would be a relief... so many of our brothers died in the battle for earth that took place several months after earth was burned. All we could do was enact a quarantine, the earth had too many places for the flood to hide. Luckily all ships capable of space travel had been destroyed when the earth was cleansed, otherwise the flood would have spread and infested everything. I truly cannot imagine how the forerunners lasted so long against the flood. Such a powerful enemy, deceptively so. The flood is the entire reason we still have not explored or even landed on the many installations that we have found, perhaps that will change when the Krogan assist us with their soldiers from what have heard they are even more resilient and powerful than the Jiralhanae, much smarter than them as well. And when we can finally access the halo facilities we can finally decommission their weapons systems and end that threat. Even the shield worlds were of interest to our scientists. Maybe we could even find living forerunners! Now that would be something, perhaps they would even integrate into our covenant. Well enough of my musings there is much work to do to prepare for when we eventually wake the humans up...

_**ALRIGHTY guys there is chapter 3 I hope you like it! I know its too much dialogue not enough action, but you will get enough of that awesome action next chapter. So enjoy that tidbit and enjoy the suspense and go read Drake S. Hellions halo stories while you wait for mine :D his are rather good! They are what inspired me.**_


	4. The Reclamation Of Earth

_**Chapter 4**_

_**sorry about the slow work guys :D. ive been pretty busy at work, so anyways this chapter will be pretty long and will mainly be combat oriented.**_

**Thel '****V****andamee's point of view. **Earth, it was once so beautiful, and so it shall be again when we are done here. When we cleansed the earth we left some areas unburned, so that when the time came we could rebuild it as it once was. Last time I looked upon it it was burning under our plasma bombardment. The ground forces we sent down have been quiet for awhile now it looks to be an easy campaign, no enemy contact so far.

**Urdnot ****Varkus**** point of view.**"HA" I shouted "where is the great enemy that the sangheili promised us? all that is here is scorched ground and silence". "silence" says the Sangheili commander "you stand upon the ashes of billions of slain innocents, they deserve some respect. They did after all fight until they could fight no more." "Well in any case there are no enemies here" Varkus replied. Out of nowhere a scuttling/scratching noise is heard by all "finally some action" Varkus shouted. And along scuttled a tiny infection form all by its lonesome. "is that it?" Varkus says disappointingly "hahaha look at the little thing, its almost kind of cute" and at that moment hundreds of them appeared dropping from the ceilings and walls "finally a challenge, and a fight" Varkus stated, he roared a mighty bellow of challenge to his foes. The fighting lasted nearly 5 minutes before all the pods were destroyed. "HA I didn't even break a sweat" suddenly a hail of bullets was unleashed upon Varkus and his group. The hall had suddenly been filled with dozens upon dozens of combat forms. The fight had now truly begun, bullets rained upon them. "ouch" said Varkus "that actually hurt a bit" he ignored the damage done to him, it wasn't too severe. "HA this is a great fight" he shouted while killing many enemies "too bad there are not even more of them! This is some serious fun!" the enemy fell one by one until their numbers were less than a dozen. A few of the Krogans and Sangheili had fallen, never to fight again. "too bad we lost so many people, they were good and honorable warriors. I hope that we can complete our mission, with any luck most of the flood in this area are now slain." their Sangheili commander said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "DAMN the prophets for what they caused to take place here" he shouted his voice full of pure, powerful rage. "117 was the greatest warrior the humans had, and yet even he fell and cannot be found. How could he so easily overcome an enemy such as this? That is enough ruminating on the past, we must accomplish our great task. They approached the main information repository for this ONI installation. What they were looking for was the list of all confirmed spartans that lived, and the list of all the lost ships that were presumed to still survive. "here it is" Varkas stated. "where is the information we need?". "I have great knowledge of the humans language, let me find it" the commander stated. "this is the knowledge we have been seeking... there are many Spartans still living, some were hidden away or have been lost but are known to be alive."

"we must get this information to our brethren in orbit, and we must do so quickly." and that is when the voice began to speak, it talked as if it was coming from everywhere, and yet nowhere at the same time. "like flies into my trap, falling ever for your foolish transgressions. Finding your hope yet never feeling its fruits." "NO" shouted their Sangheili commander "IT CANNOT BE". "What, what is it?" asked Varkus. "It is an abomination, I should have known... the combat forms were to organized to be feral...It is the tantamount of all our sins... a gravemind. We cannot go back to the fleet yet, inform them that a gravemind has been found. We must seek this abomination out and destroy it if we can. If we cannot kill it... then we will not be leaving this planet alive." so down passages and tunnels they went, to seek out the monster of the abyss. All of the Sangheili now shifted nervously, knowing now that they were truly in peril.The voice spoke again to them" so you dare to come to seek me out, little pathetic creatures?" . "we will show that thing who is pathetic, for we are Krogan and nothing calls us pathetic" raged Varkus. We will show this creature our might, and our rage. Fight my brothers we will destroy this enemy and forever be remembered!" there was a sound echoing throughout the tunnels, it was a deafening sound and truly terrifying to hear, it was the sound of over one hundred Krogans bellowing in rage at the pride of their great enemy's pride. Then Varkus continued his speech " that THING dares call us pathetic? The gravemind shall soon learn a lesson that will never be forgotten." At that the join Krogan-Sangheili force began a furious run in an attempt to find the gravemind, they had decided upon a plan, they were going to eliminate this thing and make sure it could never rise again. They fought valiantly through wave upon wave of flood forces, taking nearly no losses due to the Krogans resiliency, only 5 of their number had been killed in the fighting, such combat the Krogan people had not seen in decades. They fought their way through what appeared to be a large cave system that the tunnels led to. "hmmf this is really taking a toll on my strength" thought Varkus "I do not know how much longer we can fight like this." then he noticed that the tunnel opened up into a very large cavern, and at long last they found their quarry. "it seems that you found the center of my web, you shall never escape, this is your grave". The gravemind stated. "WOW you are one ugly thing aren't you" shouted Varkus, he then spit in the graveminds direction "we are here and you are going to perish there is no escape for you, this is your end." said Varkus "you know not my power, this will be your grave and you will become a part of me." the gravemind stated. "NOW" Varkus shouted. All of their forces began a retreat back through the tunnels that they had come through," this is the UNSC spirit of fire, our Mass Accelerator Cannons are ready to fire on the targeted position." they had traveled a great distance before a thundering BOOM was heard. "hehe" laughed Urdnot Varkus "that will show him that we are not to be trifled with. That was a great plan commander, I did not realize that that thing was so massive, we could not have killed it with our weapons."

**Thel 'Vandamee's point of view...**good, I thought to myself. The gravemind has been killed, I suspected there was one here, but there was no way to tell for certain without taking heavy losses. Now we can begin reclaiming earth from the flood, and then restoring it to its former glory. Cleansing the earth of the parasite will be a monumental task.. but it is the least we can do to honor such warriors. We have even begun creating a monument to 117, to be placed on earth when it is free of the flood, it will be created from parts of the hulls of the human ships that remain form our battles, melted down and molded into his shape. The statue will be our rememberance to the humans greatest warrior, and my friend. Enough of that, I thought no more looking at the past, now I will look to the future. We have such a bright future ahead, many of the citadel races have established colonies in our space. The embassies that we have established for our citizens visiting the citadel are doing very well, things have never been better for us. The greatest thing about this alliance of ours however, is that many of the citadels technologies are compatible with our own and have made us even stronger. We do however have one secret we are keeping from the citadel... we found one of the creatures that they call Rachni, from what it tells us it is the last of the queens, we have offered her a suitable planet to colonize and re-establish her race. There are so many things we can learn from the Rachni, we intend to study some of her brood to see if they are immune or resistant to the flood, that will surely help with the coming days of reclamation.

**Captain Cutters point of view... **well this is an interesting turn of fate, I suppose life is funny like that sometimes, we wake up to our enemies being our friends, and our new-found friends welcoming us, nearly worshiping us. We recently began to communicate with the "other" humans from the duplicate earth. They seem like they are exactly like us nearly, we even share almost the same history as each other. I believe it is odd that we developed nearly identically, but I suppose if the forerunners were that thorough at making an identical earth then it makes sense for it the history to be nearly exactly the same. Well in any case we managed to do some good with helping to save the earth from the flood, our MAC cannon was enough to destroy that gravemind. And now the covenant and Krogan forces are deploying to take out the rest of the flood, and once they are done squads of troops will be send down there with flamethrowers to burn up every last flood spore. It will be good to set foot on humanities home world again.

**Two months later...**

"ugggg" moaned Urdnot Varkus. "when will we get to go home to tuchanka?" "I love a good fight and all but I want to go back to the females, otherwise what was the point of fixing our species up?" "hey do not whine like a little Salarian" said Urdnot Wrex "you are supposed to be representing the Krogan people here, not complaining about being homesick hehe. We are almost done here anyways, you will get to go home soon. From what we have seen this is the last flood infested zone." they then continued to fight the last of the remaining combat forms, and as the last one fell and the flame troops moved in Wrex looked up. "what is going on up there?" there was fire in the sky, what they could not see was the massive battle going on above. The covenant remnants had chosen this moment to strike, and while their numbers were vastly smaller than the main fleet, they inflicted devastating losses upon the covenant ships.

**Thel Vandamee's point of view... "**all ships group up!" I ordered "FIRE" I shouted, our plasma lanced out to our enemies fleet and tore through more than half of their ships, they had no chance. "we are truly lucky that we had some fore-warning of their attack." my second in command stated "yes" I said "I knew Jul 'Mdama could not be trusted. So my spy in his command ship informed me just before the order to fire upon us was given. We must finish him off here and now, or we will never be rid of this treacherous snake." I gave the order "FIRE AGAIN" this time only five ships survived our assault intact, however before I could give the order to fire again, they jumped into slipspace. "DAMN IT" I shouted at the top of my lungs, that may be our only chance at destroying the remnants. I truly wished it did not have to come to this, they had seemed earnest in their desire to help us cleanse earth." fortunately, as far as I know my spy survived. So I secretly hoped that he would survive. I needed him to, so that one day I may have a chance to kill Jul 'Mdama myself... I gave I turned my attention back to the earth, our work was too important to my people for me to delay it any longer. I looked, as always to the one large patch of green on earth. It had been some sort of nature preserve.. it was a priority to protect it at all costs, even though we had collected many species from the human colonies what we had collected would not be enough to restore their ecosystems to what they once were. After all we wanted earth to be complete, when the humans would begin settling here again we hoped that they would be able to see the beauty, it would be our gift to them. We were also preparing a gift for the citadel as well... something that would forever seal our alliance, it would be connected or adjacent to their citadel. We had taken great care to decommission one of the halo's weapons systems, leaving only the non military systems intact. We recently finished clearing the flood from it, it was now ready to move once we have all the slipspace generators in place. We will begin moving it very soon.

**On the citadel a week later... **so many had gathered to see the event today, hundreds of thousands of ships had gathered outside the citadel to watch for the moment. At that moment a massive slipspace rupture opened up, and there was a collective gasp from all the people watching. Halo... they now saw the forerunners glory and power. It truly dwarfed the citadel, and yet soon it would be a part of the citadel itself. The citadel races had agreed to leaving it bare, no large cities or structures. Already ships were beginning to land upon it so that their passengers could feel and see how marvelous it is. We of course would keep many guards on it and some weapons, in case it came under attack or if flood was detected (however unlikely that was, we were very thorough) but we did promise the council that we would at least do that, they are very cautious. The halo array was in perfect condition, we had even found its monitor and we had made an agreement with it. He at least was not rampant unlike Guilty Spark. The council was very upset when they discovered an A.I would be allowed to stay on it, but we managed to convince them that A.I's can be completely harmless. So with that our alliance was complete, we were now two separate entities but we grow closer by the day, although we have many differences, many of their scientists are joining us because of our looser laws regarding A.I research and genetic engineering. Times truly are good for my people...

**OK so guys :D tell me what you think, I am SO sorry that it took so long for me to finish this, I was like halfway done about 2 days ago but then work got like super busy. This was my longest chapter so far and my goal is to make every single chapter a little longer. So as always leave me some feedback :D review me, if you loved it favorite and follow me :D. also if anyone here wants to make some fanart for the halo-citadel mash up station just send it to me :D ill make it into the cover for this lol. So bye guys :p you all are great!**


End file.
